Addison Adams
Addison Adams 'is a character featured in Nemo's fanfiction,Glee:The New Revolution.She is a member of Mr.M's new glee club, The Melodic Notes.She is potrayed by Pretty Little Liars ''star '''Shay Mitchell. Personality She's very quiet and kept to herself.She plans on keeping things that way.She doens't try to stand out of the crowd but if you confront her you'll see how much of a brutally honest personality she has.She follows her own rules and does whatever she wants.Deep down she's hiding how she really feels.Her past continues to be scarred in her mind and she tries hard to not to let anyone see.If you knew her 6 months ago,you would say she was sweet and loving and just a big burst of sunshine.She loved to help anyone she could and could be really naive at times.She was someone who could make you laugh and give you the best advice.She was someone you really wanted and needed as a friend. Biography Prior to Here's To The Beginning Addison use to have everything.She had loving parents and awesome friends.She made the best grades.She had the perfect life.Until the summer turned around.It started when her father abandoned them.Three weeks later it continued when he decided he wanted a divorce and and admitted to sleeping with another woman cheating on her mother.That was the first thing that started her on the crazy roller coaster ride.Then she met this guy at a party.Perfect story of two teens meet at a party;get together and have a summer romance.Yeah but that's not what happened.He was in college and something about him was strange.Even though all her closest girlfriends warned her that his vibe was off to them,she didn't care.She liked the way he made her feel.She wanted a release from the struggles at home.So she kept seeing him.Soon he got her hooked on drinking and partying at random times.Luckily her mom was so busy moping over her failed marriage that she didn't notice.Addison thought that their relationship was rock solid,nothing bad could happen.But then she realized,that not every guy is who they seem.It all started when he asked to come over to one of his friend's house.She was reluctant at first but after witnessing her mom yelling at her father on the phone on impulse she jumped at the deal.What she didn't know is that his friend lived 50 miles away from her house.But she decieded to not care.Once she got over there,she assumed it was another party.But it wasn't.It was just her and him.After some coaxing from him,she relaxed and decided that she was fine with it.They had a few drinks and started making out.But then he decided that he wanted to go much further with her.It wasn't what Addison wanted though.So she pushed him away.He tried with her again.She refused again.She soon brought out his temper and he tried to rape her.Anxious to get away,she kicked him and tried to flee the house.He wasn't okay with that.So he grabbed her and started to abuse her.She punched him again.And everything else was a blur.All she remembered was the cops arriving,him laying on the floor his head bloodied,and a glass vase shattered right next to him.She had hit her head so hard while struggling to get away that she finally lost consciousness.Next thing she knew she was lying in a hospital bed after awaking from being unconsious for three weeks.News of what happened spread around their little city quickly and rumors began swirling around.Rumors that Addison simply couldn't deal with.After a failed suicide attempt,her mother sent her to live with her sister in Chicago for her sophmore year.Starting over she no longer goes by MacKenzie but now Addison.Her aunt sees this as a chance to start over,but Addison doens't believe in second chances for herself.She believes everything is over for her.However,due to her aunt's constant pleading and negotiating,Addison has agreed to try again. Season One Here's To The Beginning In the pilot,Addison is first seen at her house with her aunt Courtney La Rue.Her aunt tries to persuade her to eat even mentioning her mother which dampens Addison's mood making her say she's not hungry.Addison's aunt then reminded her that whatever incident she was involved in back home wasn't her fault.Addison refused to speak on it.Addison's aunt then told her they had to get going for her first of school to which Addison mumbled she couldn't wait. Addison was next seen touring the school with Principal Randy Miller and her aunt.However she wasn't paying attention causing her aunt to ask to talk with her privately.Her aunt then told her that she had to try to which Addison reminded her that it was easier said then done.Her aunt then became sympathetic and pleaded with Addison to at least try at her new school to which Addison reluctantly agreed.Old memories began to resurface reminding Addison how hard that obstacle was gonna be. Addison was later seen walking down the hall way when she's stopped by bad boy,Max Franklin.The two talked with it ending with Max saying he would see her around.Addison said she didn't even though internally she did. Addison was later seen in the hallway waiting for her aunt to come and get her when Max discovered her singing.The two talked again and Max asked her about joining the glee club.After debating the question for a couple of moments,she told him that she would join if he did to which in her surprise he agreed to. Addison was then seen eating dinner with her aunt.Her aunt pointed out how it was a surprise to her that she was actually eating.She asked Addison whether she liked school knowing it wasn't like her old one.Addison simply said it was okay even though the mention of her old school stung.Courtney then brought her mother causing things to turn sour ending in Addison stomping upstairs to her room. Addison was then in the library tracing her scar when Max showed up again.She asked him if he was stalking to which he laughed off.Max then asked her if she was still going to audition to which she asked him the same.Addison then finally admitted that she was still going to audition if he was.Max then abruptly leaves leaving Addison feeling confused. Addison is next seen auditioning with Max and is last seen performing Here's 2 Us with the first 7 members of The Melodic Notes The Conflict Of Interest Addison was first seen in the second episode walking entering the school when Max walked over to her.She asked him if there was a reason he was talking to her saying all she had was lunch money and that she skipped breakfast.Max asked her why she skipped breakfast to which she told him she couldn't reveal.Max then told her he was just trying to make conversation to which she told him he was horrible at. Addison is next seen in the choir room when Daniel tells them about his idea for them to go around the school performing songs to get members to join the glee club.While the rest of the glee club are reluctant to agree,Addison steps up saying they'll do it forcing the others to say the same. She was then seen with the glee club as they debated what song to sing.She's also seen sing C'Mon with them in the hallway. Addison was next seen by her locker where Max showed up again.They talk a little about the glee club with the conversation ending in Addison telling him to feel free to lurk around her locker.Max told her it sounded like a plan causing her to smile. She was next seen performing Get This Party Started in the cafeteria with The Melodic Notes.She also appeared to be in the choir room when Sabrina ran in saying she was quitting the club. The next day,Addison tells Max she is tired of playing his little mind games when he encounters her in the hallway.Max then says she must not be having a good day to which she answers saying she would if it wasn't for him.Max then told her he was hanging around her because he thought she was cool and needed a friend which made Addison feel bad in the end. She's next seen in the choir room with the glee club when Daniel tells them they have to be there for the rest of the auditions. She's next seen apologizing to Max to which he accepts with a shrug and they walk to glee rehearsal together. She's then seen peforming We Are Young with The Melodic Notes. She's last seen at home with her aunt eating dinner when shen reveals to her about the glee club.Courtney tells her that she thinks it's amazing to which Addison agrees. Let's Duet! (Do It) Songs Solos Big Big World by Emilia sung in Here's To The Beginning Duets Group Songs Here's 2 Us by Victorious in Here's To The Beginning C'Mon by Ke$ha in The Conflict Of Interest Get This Party Started by P!nk in The Conflict Of Interest We Are Young by Fun featuring Janelle Monae (Glee) in The Conflict Of Interest Trivia *The name of her old school was Pipton. Gallery Shadison.jpg AddisonPromoPic.jpg|Addison's Promo Pic Shay.jpg ShayShay.jpg Navigation Category:Students Category:Female Characters Category:Melodic Notes Members Category:Characters